Nataku
by Grey Wolf4
Summary: AU. At L5 instead of Meilan perishing it was Wufei now Meilan must become one of the Gundam Pilots and be involved in a battle for the freedom of the colonies but as she and her fellow pilots would discover things are not always what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

A horrendous battle was taking place at the L4 colony which had been selected to be dismantled for scrap by the Alliance, but

A horrendous battle was taking place at the colony A0206 which had been selected to be dismantled for scrap by the Alliance, but instead of waiting for the residence to leave or find a new colony to move to; the Alliance had deiced on the use of biological weapons that were intended for the use to "disinfect" the colony as the Alliance put it. A one Sally Po was against the operation, but it seemed that she wasn't the only one. A group of Specials or members of the secret organization known as OZ controlled and lead by Treize Khushrenada. The members of the Specials preferred to fight and deal with the colony's residents in battle instead of simply murdering them with biological weapons.

However on the Colony itself; one young woman was boarding a prototype Leo which bore a remarkable resemblance to the Tallgeese, but it was unknown if it was the same machine like the Tallgeese. However as that woman known as Meilan Wong was climbing into the cockpit; Master O shouted out to her.

"Don't be absurd! That is not something a woman can handle."

"I am not a woman…I am Nataku!"

With those words she closed the cockpit and she took off in the mobile suit to confront the enemy. As she made her way out of the colony a young boy saw the machine fly overhead. Concerned as he knew who was inside the cockpit the young boy ran to the hanger where another mobile suit which was known as a Gundam was still being developed. Near a field of flowers the white mobile suit confronted a lone Leo piloted by a soldier of OZ was inside the colony doing some reconnaissance for the others was spotted. A conflict ensured as Meilan fired the machine's Dober Gun at one enemy MS and destroyed it with a well aimed shot to the chest that penetrated straight into the cockpit.

After destroying the Leo she noticed that they were dangerously close to Wufei's favorite place to study. _The flowers are being trampled. We must move this battle outside. _Meilan thought as she took the Prototype Leo and made her way out of the colony, but as she flew over head she heard one Wufei Chang yelling at her as he asked her.

"Stop you don't have the strength to handle that suit. Turn back!"

"Don't order me around…this is a battle to uphold justice."

With those words said she took off leaving Wufei behind. Soon the battle resumed in space as the OZ soldiers in their Leos were surprised that a prototype Leo was there. As Meilan flew the machine she coughed up some blood as she was now beginning to feel the limitations of her body being put to the test by the machine itself. She simply wiped the blood off her mouth after opening the helmet of her space suit before sealing it as she shouted.

"Come on…I am Justice!"

"Concentrate your fire…just keep on attacking." The commanding officer of the group of OZ Leos ordered as the battle began.

Meanwhile as Wufei ran across the colony to reach the hanger where the next mobile suit being worked on known as a Gundam was still being constructed. "Stupid woman!" Wufei shouted as he thought: _what is the point of claiming justice when you don't have the power._ A short time later in the hanger Master O ended up having to shout at Wufei.

"Shenlong has no weapons!"

"Prefect, because I have no justice either."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because I won't be the kind of coward who'd stand by and watch his wife die."

Shortly after taking off Wufei flew along the colony's superstructure in space as he noticed some Leo with some kind of cylinders. He charged in and grabbed the first Leo from behind as he used its arm that held its machine gun to shoot the other Leo several times in the chest before ripping it out of the captured Leo's hand and using it to take out the last one. With the two Leos defeated; Wufei took a look at the cylinders and discovered what they were.

"Biological Weapons?"

_The Alliance and OZ would go this far? _Those were Wufei's thoughts as he shouted "Those bastards!" Before taking off to find his wife and give her some support. Meanwhile on the command ship Sally Po was informed that the mission to use the biological weapons on the colony was a failure. She turned to one of her men and said.

"Let General Septem know the mission was a success. Nobody lives in this colony now...understood?"

"Understood."

A long distance away; OZ mobile suits were still in combat against Meilan. Despite the punishment her body was receiving from the prototype Leo she was holding her own. However the total her body was taking was beginning to affect her performance in battle as she was getting weaker since her body seemed that it wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"I-I won't be defeated. I cannot lose to these bastards!"

Suddenly Wufei arrived as he took a beam saber from a surprised Leo before cutting it down. "Wufei!" Meilan said as she was somehow certain that her husband was piloting Shenlong. The Shenlong Gundam took up a defensive position near the prototype Leo prepared to defend it with its life as it pilot said a few words to the pilot of the Prototype Leo.

"Leave this to me."

"Wufei!"

"Hurry, go. A wife should listen to her husband."

"Ok."

Shenlong charged into battle as it sprayed the first Leo that crossed its path with machine gun fire using the weapon Wufei had taken from the two Leos he had defeated a short time ago. The Leos fired on him using their own machine guns, but they soon found that their weapons were useless against Shenlong's Gundanium alloy armor. The OZ soldiers knew their only chance to defeat this new foe was to be in close range combat, but as the two OZ soldiers charged one of them shouted something on all open communication channels heard by both Meilan and Wufei.

"I cannot disgrace his Excellency Treize in a place like this!"

"Treize is that your leader's name?" Wufei shouted as he rushed and sliced the Leo in half with the beam saber just as it ran out of power. As Meilan was retreating since she was no longer able to force her body to continue the battle, but at that moment one of the remaining OZ soldiers deiced to ram the mobile suit she was piloting in one desperate suicide run hoping destroying one of their foes would at least give them a small victory for their leader.

Fear washed over her as she didn't have enough time to react, but that fear turned into worry then shock as she watched the Shenlong Gundam ram into the Leo taking it out, but the explosion badly damaged the Shenlong as a serious and deadly explosions erupted in the cockpit.

"Wufei!"

Meilan screamed the name of her husband for several moments, but all she heard was nothing. Worried she grabbed Shenlong and dragged the machine back into the colony and landed in the field of flowers. Once both machines had landed; Meilan climbed out of her mobile suit and made her way to Shenlong to open the cockpit. When she opened it…nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The monitors and the controls of Shenlong Gundam had exploded from a powerful electrical surge and the damage inflicted upon it by the explosion of the suicidal Leo.

"Oh my god Wufei!"

Meilan's heart sank as she feared her husband was dead as broken glass from the monitor's were embedded in his skin and his body was covered in deep cuts, burses and third degree burns. As the woman dragged him out of the machine and onto the field below he opened his eyes slowly as he looked up into the face of his wife as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mei…Meilan?" he asked weakly.

The woman remained silent as seeing her husband in the mess he was in was too much for her to bear. Wufei reached up for her face with his good arm despite it was covered in burns and broken glass. His other arm was in an even worst mess than the other.

"Meilan…You're stronger…then…anyone I have….ever…known…" he coughed.

She touched his cheek tenderly. "You are just as strong…husband." She kissed him then on the lips, lingering. When it ended she said "I protected your mellow for you husband."

"Thank you." Wufei said as he smiled at her before closing his eyes. Wufei Chang died as Meilan's eyes went wide with devastation as she began shaking him shouting.

"No…please don't die on me now. Open your eyes you haven't accepted me as your wife! Wufei!"

She held his lifeless body in her arms as she was crying morning the death of her beloved husband. Meanwhile on earth Lady Une was delivering a report to Treize Khushrenada as she said "Sir, I have received word that the sweep of colony A0206 is completed. But there is mention of a Gundanium mobile suit was slighted at the colony."

"I see."

"Should we report this to the alliance?"

"No, there is no need. That mobile suit represents the colony's will to rebel. It's an enemy I should face. The justice of space will one day descend upon the earth. Let us await it."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Nataku

**Nataku**

Chapter 1 – The Other Gundams

In a secret workshop, Meilan saw the technician's work on the Prototype Leo, it was badly damaged in the last mission; there was even damage to its cockpit which left her feeling lucky that she wasn't killed or seriously injured as a result! Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around…Master O regarded Meilan, and sighed, shaking his head in silent apology. "The Prototype Leo has been damaged beyond repair, it will be best to just repair Shenlong, it's still salvageable."

"I understand." Meilan said simply.

Master O stared at her for a few moments then looked her straight in the eye arching an eyebrow.

"I heard about your husband, if you would like to back out I can-"

"NO!" Meilan cut him off "I am not going to back out! I can handle it! I can't and won't let Wufei's death be for nothing!" Then wonders if she said too much if Master O would be…

But Master O smiled for one of the few times Meilan seen him do that.

"I allowed you to pilot that Prototype Leo against my better judgement, but I can see that I was not mistaken, come I have much to tell you." Then he led her to an office.

Master O turned on the projecter "Once Shenlong has been repaired, you will be participating in Operation Meteor. Five Gundam's including the Shenlong will be sent to the Earth disguised as shooting stars. You will have a number of missions to attack OZ."

Meilan nodded her understanding "Is the Alliance on to this?"

Master O shook his head "No, we don't believe so."

"When do I leave?" asked Meilan

"In two days by that time Shenlong will be armed and repaired."

Following her discussion with Master O in his office; Meilan headed over to Wufei's grave where he was buried in his favourite field of flowers the place where he loved to study. She looked down at the headstone which marked where he was buried as she quietly said. "I will pilot Shenlong and I will change this world. Just watch me Wufei, and I will make sure your death wasn't in vain."

Two days later after Operation Meteor began; Meilan's capsule landed in the Atlantic Ocean she got out and came across a sea fleet. _Many of which are outdated pieces of junk, destroying them will be a simple matter_ she thought dryly. She flew towards and fired the dragon claw's flamethrowers destroying at least two of them by setting their decks completely blaze right before she proceeded to slice up four others with her glaive. She saw fighters being launched from the last ship, a carrier no less. _A lot of good it will do them_. Meilan promptly shot them down with the Dragon fang fire and then sliced the carrier's bridge with her glaive.

After a few more missions; Meilan was to attack the Victoria base, it was simple especially a she has plenty of explosives to get the job done; she hides the Gundam Shenlong in the trees and then made her way to base. Meilan set up the explosives in the ammo storage deciding against the barracks as she could not bring herself like a filthy rat to murder these trainees in their sleep; the explosives aren't enough to destroy the Taurus suits but still…

Lucrezia Noin was woken up by explosions; she went out her door and asked a nearby soldier "What is it? What's happening?" she asked.

"We're under attack; the ammo storage depot has been hit the worst!! We've got quite a few casualties" replied the soldier.

"What!?" then Noin rushed to the ammo storage depot where she found more than a dozen members of the base personnel were fighting the fire and getting the wounded and the dead out she recognised a few of them as students!

"This is terrible…" she said many; she rushed to a student who was injured by shrapnel, who was still alive and cradled him in her arms.

"Instructor…I wanted to go into…outer space…so badly…" Then he died.

Lucrezia had never felt so angry, she snapped to her feet and shouted "Find the enemy and attack them at once! Destroy them all!! We're expecting a mobile suit battle, Leo's lead the way!" Then they quickly rushed to the command centre.

"How's Lt. Zechs." Noin asked the communications officer.

"The south hanger is safe; he's on his way here."

"Good. The enemy has come to destroy the Taurus suits, take your positions."

"It'll take 30 minutes to load all the suits"

"OK you got to hold off the enemy for 30 minutes. I'll take command of the mobile suit troops.

Noin climbs into the cockpit of an Aries.

"Where is the enemy hiding? Bring up the heat sensor array, get some Aries only those closest by, we're going after the enemy." As she sees someone escaping on a motorcycle and then takes off after the motorcycle.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" She orders, "There's no way you can get out of here"

Then a thought occurs "Does he have support troops?…The Gundam!"

"It's possible there's a Gundam waiting for us, bring the space laser."

"But we can't fully deploy the heat when it's used on Earth" replied an Aries pilot.

"Doesn't matter! We just need one shot at him."

"Yes ma'am"

Noin continued her pursuit of the enemy for a few minutes before she sees where the rider is going.  
"He's heading for the bushes up ahead, it's a dead end pal!" then fires her machine knocking the motorcycle and the rider down.

"You're such a coward! Attacking the soldiers, instead of the mobile suits! You call yourself a man!" Noin shouted.

"You sound like a real know it all" came a sarcastic reply then the figure raised her hands.

_A girl!_ "She's only a kid! A kid did all that damage by herself!"

The girl quickly takes advantage and kicks a bag with flash grenades in it at Noin's cockpit the second they went off, she went back on her bike and rode.

Noin muttered to herself "She attacked the base on her own, but she looks about 14 or 15, she's there!" As the Gundam emerged from the trees.

Then two Aries carrying the space laser arrived.

"Target in sight!….Fire!"

"Don't shoot!" Noin cried.

"Lt. Noin, why not?"

The Gundam simply sliced both Aries in two with a glaive.

"Damn you!"

Then the Gundam launches a claw and it smashes into Noin's Aries.

Noin shook her head and she saw the Gundam carrying the space laser! It was aiming at the transports! _Oh No!_

"Move!" she shouted "Urrgh! Aries!"

Then the Gundam fires the space laser, then fires destroying the transport with the Taurus suits! The Gundam then throws away the space laser. "Hey you! Are you listening? Huh?" The Gundam pilot asked coldly. Noin just simply snarled and glared.

"You saw I was a kid and you underestimated me, you're a weak soldier! You hesitated and look at you!" Noin trembled with rage. "Come see me again when you're stronger!" Then the Gundam walked away and Noin bashed her controls and screamed with rage.

_Why did I let her live?_ Meilan asked herself wondering if her 'weak' rating was too extreme. _I'll meet her again no doubt about it_. With a sigh she then moved on.

After two more missions destroying two naval bases to be more exact, she sat back in the cockpit of Shenlong when the comm came to life.

"Hello Meilan." Said a familiar voice.

"Master O!"

"Listen well, this could well be critical we have just received information that top OZ officials are going to meet at the New Edwards Base. The other Gundams should be there also."

Meilan nodded.

"I don't need to stress to you how critical this mission could be this will make the difference, remember that."

"I understand, I'm on my way."

Meilan arrived at New Edwards, and saw a fair amount of destruction _Looks like I'm a little bit late_. But that's no problem then she saw a shuttle launching and a plane (?) going after then it transformed into a Gundam and sliced it apart with a beam saber. _Looks like this whole mission is accomplished wait a minute…I'm picking up something on the Alliance report_. _NO! It can't be! Damn!_ She snarled but was snapped out of her reverie when saw two of the Gundam's fighting. _I have to stop this_. Meilan fires her flamethrower between the two.

"Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet?!" she snapped at them.

"What do you mean?" asked the pilot of Wing Zero.

Meilan stepped out of her Gundam "Don't you guys realise? You've just been lured right into OZ's devious little trap."

"We what!?" asked the pilot of Sandrock.

"Check out the Alliance reports, you guys just wiped out the Alliance's peacemakers."

"Impossible!" replied the pilot of Wing Zero.

She then heard the voice of General Septum, commander of the Alliance forces make a speech. _Undoubtedly at gunpoint._

"_This is the colonies declaration of war against us, we were just discussing plans for peace talks with the colonies today. Marshal Noventa was at the centre of these plans and he's been assassinated! He was killed by the colonies invading mobile suits! This is a brutal invasion by the colonies! We will not give in! We will fight them to the bitter end!_"

"No…how awful" responded the pilot of Sandrock.

"Damn!" cursed the pilot of Deathscythe.

"But I'm going to fight OZ even if it's to my last breath!" said Meilan wondering what's next…

TBC


End file.
